Count Me In
by zachsgreenpants
Summary: Zameron rimming fic. Note the rating.


Zach stared across the room at Cameron who was innocently tuning his bass, oblivious to the need in the older boy's eyes.

Last night, he had been randomly browsing online when he found something he really wanted to try on Cameron. Even though Cameron was technically a virgin, he wasn't new to oral sex, thanks to Zach. It had been almost a month since they did anything though.

Zach sighed and heaved himself off the couch, making his way towards Cameron.

At the sight of Zach approaching, Cameron beamed a smile at him. Only then did he notice Zach's expression.

"What's up with you-"

Zach grabbed his shoulders, tugging him closer. He leaned in until his lips were almost touching Cameron's neck, just close enough to let him feel Zach's warm breath and give him chills up his spine. His fingers wound in the hair at the nape of his neck, other hand taking its place on his waist. The bass, now forgotten, rest between them, pressed against each boy's chest. Cameron instantly got hard from the contact, he had missed it.

"I want you to come to my room tonight," Zach whispered into Cameron's ear. His breath caught and Zach continued. "At midnight. We'll have some fun." He slid his hand down and squeezed Cameron's ass, then turned and stalked out of the rehearsal room.

Cameron, face flushed, glanced quickly around him. To his relief, there was no one around. He let his breath out and sat down, adamantly returning to his bass, trying to ignore his cock straining against his pants.

A few hours later, Cameron was laying in bed, checking the clock every chance he got. The minutes ticked by slowly but at the same time too fast. Before he knew it, it was 5 minutes to 12 and he was slipping out of his room.

It was silent in the hotel corridor, the hallway lit up by small lights. Cameron walked determinedly to Zach's room, twisting the handle and entering in a matter of seconds.

Zach lounged on his bed, watching Cameron lazily as he closed the door.

"I'm glad you came." Zach said softly. Cameron approached the bed and sat down tentatively. Zach sat up, moving forward to cup Cameron's cheek.

The boys stared into each other's eyes before Zach whispered, "Kiss me."

Cameron leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes when his lips met Zach's. Their mouths worked in a familiar fashion, both of them quickly adjusting to each other.

Zach broke the kiss to remove his shirt, throwing it on the floor and pulling up Cameron's. He rubbed his hands over Cam's abs, their hardness turning him on even more as they deepened the kiss, tongues battling for dominance.

Cameron's hand started rubbing Zach's bulge, causing a guttural groan to escape. He swiftly removed his sweatpants, urging Cam to do the same. Zach tugged down Cameron's briefs, his erection bopping in his face. Zach's mouth came down on it, tongue swirling around the tip before plunging it all inside. Cameron let out a moan, bucking his hips, fingers winding into Zach's hair.

Zach sucked him off for a few minutes; until Cameron was panting he was close. Zach stopped, Cameron's cock sliding out of his wet mouth.

Cameron opened his eyes, looking questioningly at Zach.

"Trust me on this," he said, pushing Cameron onto the bed, instructing him to get on all fours. Cameron obeyed, sticking his ass into the air.

Zach grabbed Cameron's ass cheeks, spreading them apart. He teased the pink hole with finger before slowly licking around it. Cameron gasped into the mattress as Zach shoved his tongue inside, only to pull it back out and lick around the rim again. Cameron moaned, making fists as Zach once again pushed his tongue in, bringing it up to lick the top and slide out again. Cameron grabbed his cock and pumped it.

Zach swirled his tongue around and grabbed his own cock, feeling Cameron moaning under him.

The boys worked themselves, Zach continuing his circular motions. Cameron announced he was close, desperately pumping himself faster.

"_Aahh, Zach don't stop. Oh, Zach!_" Cameron twitched, spilling over into his hand and onto the bed. Zach came seconds later, moaning out Cameron's name.

They collapsed onto the bed, catching their breath and embracing each other.

"We have to do that again sometime." Cameron said.

"Next time," Zach replied, yawning massively. "You're rimming me."


End file.
